En mode Groupie
by Arianeth Malfoy
Summary: Série "En mode..." Qui ne connait pas Lucius-Sexy-Malfoy... personne ! Qui ne veut pas coucher avec Lucius-A-tomber-Malfoy... Personne ! Oui, sauf que c'est moi, Harry Potter, qui l'aurai. HPLM Série de 4 OS


Présence de termes anglais dans la fic qui souligne la façon de réfléchir d'Harry. Si besoin je mettrai les traductions, n'hésitez pas à demander.

GROUPIE

– _Série « En Mode… » Partie I –_

.

Cette fois, ma mère a fait fort ! Je l'aime, elle est juste carrément trop géniale… enfin sauf quand elle est sur mon dos pour X ou Y raison. Je la comprends, je sais pourquoi elle est comme ça et je ne lui en veux pas, c'est juste un peu lourd parfois. Vous pensez que toutes les mères sont comme elle, si _**overprotective**__…_ c'est que vous n'imaginez pas son degré d'implication dans ma vie… sérieusement ! Vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard, après tout si je me dévoilais entièrement, il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à ce que vous lisiez mon histoire ! Pour le moment, il faut que vous sachiez pourquoi je suis si content. Tellement content qu'il pourrait me pousser dans le dos des ailes de félicité.

Je vais rencontre Lucius Malfoy ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais rencontre _**THE**_ Lucius Malfoy ! Des artistes importants et moins importants, j'en ai rencontrés mais lui se situe sans problème dans mon Top 10 !

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit un si grand acteur, chanteur, compositeur et interprète qui m'émoustille, non, ce mec là est la plus pure bombe sexuelle que la Terre ait porté ! Il est juste carrément _**so sexy**_! J'apprécie son travail bien sûr, ce n'est pas le souci… mais soyons honnête, je bave sur lui depuis que j'ai compris le pourquoi des hormones en ébullition des adolescents. Il a dû être quelque chose comme le déclencheur, je crois, _**serious**__ !_

- _Harry, on va être à la bourre, chéri ! Tu as pris tes médi…_

_- Oui ! _Je hurle depuis la salle de bains où je vous parle depuis tout ce temps.

Bref ! _**How rude of me**__…_ je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Harry… Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, franco-britanico-américain… je sais pas si ça se dit ainsi. Je suis né à Paris en France, j'ai été élevé aux Etats-Unis à Los Angeles puis on est revenu en France pour finalement vivre ma mère et moi en Angleterre à Londres. Je suis un gosse des capitales, pour sûr ! Ca doit être mes parents qui ont été traumatisés de la cambrousse ! J'ai arrêté mes études après la troisième, j'avais autre chose à faire et puis la vie est trop courte pour être ainsi gâchée ! Le temps est si précieux qu'on devrait jamais remettre à demain ce que l'on peut directement faire !

Je sais… je parle comme un vieux… mais je pense ce que je dis à cent pour cent. Bref !

Revenons-en au plus important. Lucius-Sex-Symbol-Sur-Pattes-Malfoy ! J'ai appris à reluquer les hommes en le reluquant lui… si, si je vous jure ! Je devais avoir treize ans lorsque j'ai entendu parler de lui pour la première fois et là, je vais le rencontrer ! _**Amazing**_!

Un coup de parfum et je suis prêt… je descends à la rencontre de ma mère qui sera mon intermédiaire jusqu'à lui.

- _Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?_ Questionne-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Je porte un jean blanc moulant qui met en avant mes longues jambes fines et musclées avec une chemise ouverte en soie noire où est dessiné un grand dragon vert émeraude… ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons. Qui a dit provocation ? _**It's the way I am and I love it !**_ Les coutures sont également vertes émeraude. Et pour finir, je porte un collier avec de grosses mailles en argent.

- _Rencontrer l'homme de ma vie !_ Je réponds avec un sourire qui sous-entend beaucoup de choses.

- _Harry, _elle soupire.

- _Maman ?_ Je réponds ironiquement.

Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à mon comportement provocateur. A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle digère toujours pas. Je sais que j'ai changé, enfin non, disons plutôt que maintenant je profite de la vie, ce que je ne faisais pas avant. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, si ?

- _Bon allez, on y va ?_

_- C'est parti !_ Je chantonne.

Nous entrons dans la voiture et je vois les coups d'œil « discrets » de maman. Enfin, pour la discrétion, on repassera. A moins… à moins qu'elle ne tente même pas d'être discrète. Ma mère travaille dans une grande agence d'événementielle, et elle s'occupe tout particulièrement des promotions d'artistes.

- _Harry… Lucius est un homme manipulateur qui apprécie les belles choses,_ elle me dit d'un ton hésitant.

Alors là, ça c'est une première ! Jamais elle ne m'avait fait le coup. Et à vrai dire, j'ai une sale impression.

- _Tu le connais ?_

Elle hausse les épaules et garde les yeux rivés sur la route. J'insiste pas plus. Maman est assez grande, quand elle voudra me parler, elle le fera.

Nous arrivons devant le bâtiment où elle travaille et je me jette sur Tracy, la secrétaire. Si on va par là, je dis bonjour à tout le monde. Ca faisait un petit moment que je ne les avais pas vus, et les nouvelles têtes apprendront très vite à me connaître. Le grand patron ? Sirius Black, le seul et l'unique ! Heureusement qu'il est unique, la Terre ne supporterait jamais deux personnes comme lui ! C'est mon parrain et maman est son bras droit dans la direction de l'agence quand elle n'est pas sur le terrain.

On a juste le temps de s'installer et moi de parler avec Sirius que l'on entend piailler à l'entrée. Deux trois minutes après, quelqu'un toque à la porte et l'ouvre sans même attendre une réponse de mon parrain. J'en suis tellement surpris que je perds l'équilibre sur mon perchoir… l'accoudoir de fauteuil de Sirius quoi !

Il est là, tel un dieu apparaissant devant ses fidèles serviteurs. Sincèrement, je pourrais tout faire pour cet homme Son garde du corps entre comme pour vérifier que l'entrée n'est pas… _**Oh my Fucking God !**_ Exploser de rire est juste un euphémisme. Je suis littéralement écroulé sur mon parrain. Non mais comment il a fait ça ? Que je vous explique, je ne sais pas comment s'est démerdé Siri, mais le garde du corps est trempé de la tête aux pieds. Un seau vide est renversé à terre… Les deux hommes restent parfaitement stoïques, bien que largement renfrognés si vous voulez mon avis !

- _Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, vraiment. Je vois que le temps n'a pas eu sur toi l'effet escompté, tu es toujours aussi gamin ! _Fit Malfoy d'un ton condescendant. _Si tu veux apprendre de ton père, gamin, évite d'être aussi con !_

Je vois les lèvres de Lucius bouger, je sais qu'il s'adresse à moi, mais juste… mon cerveau vient de buguer. Un court-circuit en bonne et due forme, je vous dis ! Plus rien est connecté à part mes yeux sur ses lèvres purpurines. Elles supplient d'être embrassées, je vous jure que c'est vrai, même si présentement, elles forment une moue parfaitement méprisante à l'encontre de mon parrain qui a toujours son petit sourire irritant aux lèvres.

- _Je suis son parrain, Lucius !_ Statue Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors là, je suis _**dead**_. Je crois que Siri m'a juste trop capté. Il sait ! IL SAIT ! J'ai rencontré plusieurs grandes personnalités, c'est vrai et ma réaction n'a jamais été celle là. Comment pourrait-il l'ignorer, c'est vrai… arf, puis de toute manière, j'en ai rien à faire. Il sait comment je suis. Il m'a élevé comme ça. Je saute de mon accoudoir, évitant le bras qu'il avait tendu pour me rattraper et avant lentement face à Lucius Malfoy, mon fantasme vivant. Vous savez quoi, je me sentirais presque timide, maintenant que je suis devant lui. Il me surplombe d'une bonne tête et demie.

- _C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, _je susurre d'une voix câline.

Je n'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je vois ses yeux gris se foncer davantage mais surtout se dilater. _**Yes !**_ Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise à la française. Il a des origines de ce pays, je le sais et j'en suis fier, c'est un de nos points communs… Je sais, je suis ridicule… en fait non, je m'adore ! Il se laisse faire et sursaute légèrement lorsque ma langue sort titiller son lobe d'oreille. Je le boufferais bien, _**seriously**__… _Je me recule à regret. Je croise le regard de Sirius qui a sa mâchoire fermement serrée.

- _Harry, je dois dire deux mots à ta mère, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens. Quant à toi, Malfoy, tu attends deh…_

_- Laisse Siri' !_ Je l'interromps d'un air détaché. _Il me tiendra compagnie en t'attendant !_

Ma voix est sans appel. Je le vois regarder son bureau comme si j'allais baiser dessus avec mon dieu sur pattes. Allez va-t-en Siri' ! Laisse-moi en compagnie de Monsieur Sexy ! Lorsque la porte se ferme, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des ondes électriques et sexuelles ! J'ai osé lui lécher le lobe d'oreille. Je suis OUF !

_- Et si vous me parliez de vous, Monsieur… ?_

_- Potter… Harry Potter,_ je réponds rapidement.

Ola… j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné une mauvaise réponse, pourtant, j'aurais pas pu en dire une autre. C'est quoi cet air pincé sur le visage ?

- _Oh, je vois !_ Il fait au bout d'un moment.

Et moi je ne vois pas, donc si tu pouvais aimablement m'éclairer !

- _Le fils de James Potter et avec vos yeux… Elizabeth Juliette Evans !_

Wow, ça fait bizarre d'entre le prénom complet de ma mère. Qu'avec ça, elle ne me dise pas qu'elle ne le connait pas, parce que lui semble très bien la connaître et la mépriser. Je vous jure, ça fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Un blanc s'installe entre nous, alors ça j'aime pas du tout ! C'est généralement de mauvais augure.

C'est l'arrivée de Sirius, la mine renfrognée qui nous sauve. Ce n'est mais alors pas du tout ainsi que j'imaginais les choses se passer !

- _Bon, je vous explique le déroulement de la semaine à venir !_

_- Le gamin nous suivra tout le temps ?_

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Comment ose-t-il ?

- _Oui, _répond Sirius plus en soupirant qu'autre chose.

Trop c'est trop ! Il me donne l'impression d'être un boulet qu'il faut traîner. Je me casse de la pièce sans un regard pour les deux autres hommes. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je me calme, ça ne doit pas m'atteindre, je dois rester dans le présent… je ne suis pas un boulet ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN BOULET ! Je ne vais pas leur faire le plaisir de céder et de partir ! J'attends qu'ils sortent du bureau de Sirius. Quand c'est le cas, il essaye de me parler mais un simple regard le fait taire.

Je suis normalement très proche de mon parrain et de son amant, Remus. A la mort de papa, ils nous ont toujours soutenus, ils ont toujours su être présents sans nous envahir. Papa était flic. Il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Tout ce que je sais c'est que sa mission a mal tourné à cause d'une taupe… Peter Legros ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a été retrouvé mort et personne n'a cherché à élucider son meurtre.

Je pars avec Lucius et son garde, qui partent à l'hôtel se changer. Ce qui emmerde mon parrain c'est qu'il y a personne pour me faire surveiller, d'autant plus que nous sommes légèrement en froid. Il me connait parfaitement bien.

- _On se retrouve à l'entrée dans une heure, _fait Malfoy à l'homme qui acquiesce. _Et vous, je suppose que vous me suivez ?_

Je ne sais pas ce qui le fait me tutoyer tout à coup, mais bon ! On s'en fout, Monsieur Fantasme a tous les droits.

- _Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous a contrarié ?_ Je demande finalement.

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait face.

- _Je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi !_ Il me dit en passant au tutoiement._ Tu es le reflet de mon histoire ratée avec ta mère !_

Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas possible, c'est la pire chose qui… non ! Elle a pas pu me faire ça !

- _C'est pourquoi, bien que tu sois absolument désirable, il ne se passera rien entre nous, par respect pour ta mère !_

Il enfonce encore plus le couteau. Je la déteste ! Pourquoi elle m'a jeté dans la gueule de loup ? Je vais être malade ! Je veux cet homme ! Je le veux, peu importe qu'elle et lui… Eeeeurk ! _**I cannot believe it…**_

Nos regards se croisent. Je crois qu'il m'a observé depuis ce qu'il a dit.

- _Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ma mère, c'est votre affaire,_ je finis par dire les dents serrées. _Ne croyez pas que ça m'empêchera de vous mettre le grappin dessus !_

J'ai dit cela tout en avançant vers lui d'une lenteur calculée. Je suis maintenant contre son corps, sa chaleur se mixe à la mienne. Il place son index sous mon menton afin que nos regards se croisent. L'intensité y est. Je. Le. Veux !

-_ Je te trouve bien présomptueux, Potter, qu'aurais-je à faire avec un enfant de vingt ans ?_

Je ne vais aucunement le contredire sur mon âge ! Oh, ça va, ça sert à rien de lever les yeux au comme ça ! Si la moitié des personnes avec qui j'ai couché avaient su que j'étais mineur, ils ne m'auraient jamais sauté ! J'aime ça… jouer avec le feu !

- _Vous pourriez faire de moi… ce que vous voudriez, Monsieur Malfoy,_ je ronronne.

- _Une chienne en chaleur,_ dit-il en m'écartant violemment, de ce fait j'atterris sur le lit. _Voilà ce que tu es !_

Heureusement que le lit était là. Il ne prend décidément pas de gants. S'il croyait me blesser et bien il se trompe et lourdement en plus… Je me fiche de ce que les gens comme lui pensent de moi ! Ils ne me connaissent pas, ignore ce par quoi je suis passé !

- _Et j'assume mes envies !_

Je prends mes aises sur le lit, très confortable d'ailleurs ! Je l'observe se préparer pour le début du programme. Cette semaine, qu'il va passer ici, va être très intéressante. Et il craquera ou je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter !

[…]

Oh le salop ! Il m'a laissé dormir ! J'y crois pas, comment il a pu me laisser seul ici ! Il va le regretter… amèrement. Là, concrètement, je vais péter un câble. Et je sais que vu l'heure, ni ma mère, ni mon parrain ne répondront au téléphone. Sauf au numéro d'extrême urgence…

Il faut que j'appelle la réception. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait laissé là ! La réception m'informe que mon pass m'attend en bas. Mais je n'ai pas la même chambre que lui. Et évidemment, je n'étais pas là lorsqu'ils ont annoncé le programme, je ne sais donc pas où ils sont. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je m'ennuie déjà…

A choisir entre ne rien faire dans ma chambre et ne rien faire dans sa chambre, je choisis la sienne. J'ai même pas d'argent sur moi… quoique, je peux commander sur le compte de sa chambre, c'est Sirius qui paiera pour moi, il dira rien. Le room service arrive un quart d'heure après ma commande, une boisson et des gâteaux, rien que ça j'en ai pour vingt euros, jure… et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir de monnaie pour le pourboire.

Je finis par allumer la télé. Il n'est qu'onze heures et demi, du coup, comme j'ai des médocs à prendre, ils ne devraient pas tarder à passer ou du moins ma mère !

[…]

- _Harry !_

Je sens qu'on me secoue. Je me suis rendormi.

- _Mmmh… il est quelle heure ?_

_- Midi et demi, Sweety, _elle répond en jouant avec mes cheveux. _On va rejoindre tout le monde au restaurant et tu prendras tes…_

_- Oui, je sais, _je la coupe agacé. _Je ne risque pas d'oublier que c'est ça qui préserve ma vie !_

Là j'ai été méchant…

- _Excuse-moi,_ je murmure.

Elle sourit juste ne semblant pas avoir mal pris mon ton. Souvent, quand j'en voulais à la terre entière et que je répondais aussi durement et plus, mon parrain prenait la relève de ma mère qui a toujours été incapable de lever la voix sur moi. Et un jour, je suis vraiment allé trop loin, je l'ai accusée de tout ce qui allait de travers dans nos vies, que j'étais sûr que si papa avait encore été vivant, alors je ne serais pas comme ça… Elle a encaissé sans rien dire, et est partie dans sa chambre. On ne s'est pas parlé pendant trois mois, mais je l'entendais pleurer. Sirius et Remus s'étaient du coup temporairement installés à la maison pour s'occuper de nous. C'est une de mes crises qui a tout résolu. Pour une fois qu'une tombait à point. J'avais oublié les médocs.

- _Dis… tu pourrais faire en sorte que j'ai un pass de cette chambre ? Sans le dire à Lucius…_

_- Sweety…_

Son regard est fuyant.

- _Lucius m'a dit que vous étiez sortis ensembles… est-ce que tu veux retenter ta chance vu qu'il n'y a plus papa ?_

_- Non… Lucius n'est pas fait pour moi. De cela, j'en suis certaine, mais je ne te mentirai pas sur le fait que te voir batifoler avec un de mes ex me perturbe, _elle dit d'une voix amère.

Je m'assoie pour être à la même hauteur visuelle.

- _Ne me sors pas l'âge comme excuse, _je soupire.

- _Il a quand même trente six ans…_

_- Je me fiche de son âge maman… Tu sais que dans ma tête j'ai vieilli plus vite qu'un enfant normal._

Elle soupire profondément et me fait un baiser sur le front. _Je sais,_ elle chuchote. Nous nous mettons en route non sans avoir demandé le pass de la chambre de Lucius. L'homme de tout à l'heure qui s'est pris l'eau, Severus je crois, Lucius et Sirius sont déjà attablés. Je lance un regard noir au blond qui me répond par un sourire narquois. _**I'm so pissed off, you shouldn't try my patience!**_ Je m'assieds en face de lui… Grossière erreur, cher Lucius !

Nous commandons les entrées qui ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver. Les vins sont distribués, je ne bois pas d'alcool, je dois avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Personne ne fait de remarques. Ils commencent à parler _**business**_ enfin surtout maman, Siri et Severus. Parce que Lucius, lui, vu comment il me dévore du regard malgré ses paroles me certifiant qu'il ne me toucherait pas est juste à mourir de rire. Je t'aurais avant la fin de la semaine !

Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, ils sont en train de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, et évidemment, vu que je n'y étais pas, je ne suis pas du tout. Les entrées sont reparties en cuisine et le plat de résistance est en préparation. Et si je jouais un peu… Après tout, il faut bien le faire craquer ce cher Lucius… Je le vois froncer les sourcils alors qu'il me jette un coup d'œil. Est-ce que c'est inscrit sur mon visage que je vais le faire baver ? Je me sens sourire, donc peut-être que oui, en fait.

- _Tiens, Sweety,_ dit maman en me tendant mes gélules.

Je les avale rapidement sans me soucier des regards interrogateurs que je reçois. Ils n'ont pas à savoir.

Bon, bon, il faut que je fasse gaffe tout de même à ne pas toucher le pied de Snape. Et faire tomber quelque chose serait vraiment trop flag… Allez petit Harry, va en expédition ! Lucius hoquète et avale de travers alors qu'il était en pleine argumentation.

- _Lucius, ça va ? _S'inquiète son ami.

- _O… oui, _il bégaye.

Ca mon vieux, tu ne l'as pas volé ! Il essaye de dégager son pied, mais il ne peut pas faire trop de mouvements, ce serait pire que suspect. Il m'envoie un regard noir, suppliant et à la fois incrédule. Sauf que je ne suis pas un ange ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… je ne vais pas vous faire le discours du méchant, hein !

Je sens le regard de ma mère, mais je reste de marbre. Je suis passé maître de la discrétion. Il continue de parler tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que mon pied atteigne son membre semi-érigé. Il se mord discrètement la lèvre pour réprimer ses gémissements. Je pense que la situation doit bien l'exciter aussi…

J'ai trop envie de lui !

- _Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens…_

Les adultes me calculent à peine… sauf lui. S'il est intelligent, il comprendra que je veux le finir.

- _Lucius, si tu te sens pas bien, va te passer un coup d'eau, _j'entends.

Merci maman ! J'entends un raclement de chaise puis un hoquet 'étouffé'. Je suppose que ça ne sera pas passé inaperçu finalement ! J'arrive aux toilettes. Ca va, ils sont très chics. Heureusement, parce que les cochonneries dans les chiottes, je ne suis pas fan du tout. Je me lave les mains au lavabo. A travers le miroir, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et enfin nos regards se croisent. Le sien est enfiévré, lui d'habitude si pâle à les joues rosies par l'excitation.

La seule porte fermée des cabines s'ouvre et l'homme se lave les mains, inconscient de la tension sexuelle dans l'air. Et lorsqu'il s'en va, c'est comme si le signal est donné. Il m'empoigne et me tire fermement vers l'une des cabines. Il me plaque contre l'un des murs latéraux.

- _Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas jouer avec toi, gamin !_ Il cingle contre mon visage.

Son souffle balaye mes mèches rebelles en rythme. Je souris narquoisement, sa bouche dit non mais son corps me répond. Je me frotte contre lui et ma tête se penche sensuellement en arrière. La passion me guide. Je gémis sourdement. Dans l'histoire c'est ma queue qui a été négligée…

- _Sale petite garce allumeuse,_ il grogne en empoignant ma gorge me coupant ainsi l'arrivée d'air.

_**I'm lightheaded…**_ J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser… je… nos regards sont verrouillés, il ressert sa prise. Je le sens se frotter aussi, c'est trop bon !

- _Jouis !_ Il m'ordonne d'une voix sourde et en libérant ma trachée.

Le nirvana ! Cet homme est un dieu ! J'ai les jambes flageolantes, je le sens m'essuyer. Puis je redescends de mon nuage après m'être lamentablement écroulé au sol malgré le peu d'espace qu'il y a. Il n'a pas joui, lui. Je l'enjoins à s'asseoir sur la cuvette refermée des WC, ce qu'il fait sans grande résistance. Je libère son membre de sa prison avec empressement, avant qu'il ne change d'avis… _**So hard… so hot !**_

Elle pointe fièrement vers moi… J'embrasse le gland et joue allègrement avec cette veine palpitante qui parcourt son membre. Je le lèche à plusieurs endroits avant de me décider à le prendre jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Demain, j'aurais juste tout intérêt à mettre un châle et ne pas trop parler. C'est un réel plaisir de voir cet homme habituellement si composé perdre son masque devant moi. Et encore, il n'est pas entièrement lâché, il a une volonté de fer.

- _Combien t'en as sucé avant moi, hein,_ marmonne-t-il la tête penchée en arrière.

_**Dirty language…**_ je suis jeune, j'en profite, je n'ai pas à rougir du nombre de personnes avec qui j'ai eu des affaires, qu'il soit élevé ou non ! Je croise son regard, même si j'ai toujours son membre en moi, je m'active. Je le sens perdre pied. Et là, je me sens puissant !

- _Finis-moi,_ chuchote-t-il enfin.

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Il met ses deux mains à mes joues, maintenant mon visage et baise littéralement ma bouche. C'est avec joie que je me laisse faire. Arrive le moment où il va jouir, je le sens, nos regards se verrouillent une fois encore. En le sentant se retirer, je mets mes mains à ses hanches et exerce une pression lui donnant le feu vert. Malgré tout, il cherche encore à se retirer, mais j'ai le dernier mot et avale son plaisir. Quelques vas-et-viens suffisent à le finir entièrement. Je sens son membre palpiter…c'est trop excitant !

Son regard est impénétrable alors qu'il se rhabille et se redonne contenance.

- _Tu avales souvent le sperme des inconnus comme ça ?_ Demande-t-il enfin.

Si je pouvais m'étouffer, je le ferai. J'ai trouvé mon maître en matière de franchise.

- _Je… non mais je…_

_- Une vraie petite trainée…_ il continue avec un sourire cruel. _Si tu n'y fais pas gaffe, tu vas attraper des merdes et les refiler._

_- Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose,_ je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Une étincelle flashe dans son regard. Et ses sourcils se froncent. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est évident. Il peut bien m'insulter, ça ne m'atteint pas. Je suis bien au-dessus de tout cela. Je ne diminue pas l'impact des maladies et infections sexuellement transmissibles, ni même incrimine les porteurs, je dis juste qu'on meure tous de quelques choses. On peut se battre, c'est bien de se battre, mais la finalité reste la même… on meurt.

D'ailleurs, quel serait l'intérêt d'être immortel… en étant mortels nous détruisons déjà assez de choses, alors imaginons une seconde le chaos que ce serait si l'Homme était immortel… Vision cauchemardesque oui ! Et puis, c'est lorsque nous sommes conscients de notre passage éphémère qu'on apprécie les petites choses de tous les jours…

Je fais en sorte d'être un peu plus décent et sort de la cabine. Personne. Je me regarde dans la glace, un coup d'eau pour se rafraichir un peu et on repart à table. Je croise le regard de ma mère qui se mord la lèvre et de mon parrain qui finit par fuir mon regard les lèvres pincées. Lucius arrive plus tard. Je sens son regard sur moi.

L'atmosphère est bizarre et le repas continue jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur pour les desserts.

- _Je souhaiterais une tarte tatin, _je commande.

Ses yeux parcourent la carte. _**Look at me…**_ il commande et m'ignore. Ma mère me parle et je réponds, même si je l'écoute qu'à moitié. Laissons-le croire que tout est terminé et qu'il est maître de la situation… Le repas se termine sans qu'il ne m'ait une seule fois adressé le regard ni la parole.

[…]

Il s'est passé un jour avant de pouvoir le revoir. Hier je n'ai pas pu venir parce que les informations étaient confidentielles. Soit. J'ai préparé et peaufiné mon plan d'attaque. Je n'ai pas oublié mon objectif de vue. Aujourd'hui j'opte pour une tenue classe et décontractée, quelque chose de passe partout mais qui n'enlève rien à mon charme. Un poil narcissique ? Moi… ? Oui sûrement.

- _Monsieur Potter,_ me salue-t-il poliment.

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'après avoir eu sa queue dans ma bouche, on pourrait passer les formalités. Ca aurait été trop vulgaire de lui dire ça. Ouais… il faut que je réattaque quand il s'y attendra le moins. En attendant, je ne peux faire qu'une chose, accentuer son envie de moi et disparaitre. Quand je le reverrai, les phrases à double sens, je sais y faire… tortiller du cul, je sais y faire aussi. Je l'aurais lors de son avant dernier soir. Une soirée en boite privée est prévue avec toute son équipe.

- _Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy,_ je dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'aurais absolument adoré le suivre partout dans son parcours, mais si je veux qu'il ait ce sentiment de sécurité, je n'ai d'autre choix que de prendre mes distances malheureusement.

- _Je croyais que tu étais là pour la semaine, gamin,_ répond Lucius un sourcil arqué.

Tiens on est toujours au tutoiement. Point pour moi ça.

- _Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant, je ne souhaite pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps,_ je réponds faussement humble.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de partir,_ il dit presque gentiment.

Pour peu et on pourrait presque dire qu'il cherche à me retenir. Je souris narquoisement.

- _Puis-je être franc avec vous, Lucius ?_

_- Allez-y._

_- Je ne peux être à vos côtés sans que vous me touchiez. Ces quelques minutes passées dans les toilettes de ce restaurant m'ont plus qu'affectées. Alors pour éviter tout dérangement, je préfère me retirer. Je sais partir lorsqu'une partie est perdue._

Ses yeux se dilatent une fois encore à mes mots. Je ne lui suis pas indifférent c'est certain. Il hoche la tête respectueusement et me raccompagne à la porte. Je lui fais la bise comme avant-hier et chuchote.

- _Si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez me contacter._

En disant cela, je lui laisse un petit bout de papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon où est inscrit mon numéro de téléphone et mon e-mail puisqu'il passait par ma mère pour me communiquer toute information. J'en ai évidemment profité pour lui pelotonner les fesses. Elles sont exquises je peux l'affirmer.

- _Bonne fin de séjour, Monsieur Malfoy !_

_- Au revoir, Harry Potter,_ répond-il.

[…]

Ce soir, on y sera en groupe. Hermione est prévue, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Cédric. C'est génial parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu les voir. Ce soir, il est à moi, c'est son dernier soir. Je suis en mode chatte. Pantalon en vinyle noir avec une chemise en soie blanc cassée. Des cheveux ébouriffés, des lentilles, un bracelet unique et un collier fin et pour finir des chaussures en cuir élégantes et légèrement rehaussées. Je suis petit, mais les chaussures de Rick Owens feront l'affaire.

Ma mère m'a donné l'adresse du club qu'a choisi Lucius et j'ai pris le soin de réserver une table au nom de mon parrain et de ma mère, ce qui passe partout. Un pot de vin et ils ferment les yeux sur mon âge et ceux qui m'accompagnent. Ca c'est vraiment quelque chose d'unique. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens roi ! Et là, on y a mis la totale.

- _Chéri, la limousine est là,_ soupire maman en toquant à ma chambre. _Ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Cédric._

- _Man, je peux entrer ?_

Je reconnais là la voix de mon meilleur ami. J'ouvre la porte et lui tombe dans les bras.

- _La limo, c'est pour nous ?_ Il demande avec un large sourire.

- _Non, elle est garée là pour faire jolie ! Evidemment, imbécile !_

Les autres ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver. Il est près de minuit lorsque nous partons enfin. J'aime bien arriver dans ces eaux-là. Ca donne le temps de voir l'ambiance qu'il y aura dans cette soirée. Notre table est proche de celle de Lucius, je le sais. Je l'ai demandé. Notre entrée est remarquée et nous passons sans problème. Les vigiles nous mettent un bracelet jaune fluo en plastique que l'on ne peut enlever sans ciseau pour signifier que l'on appartient à la partie VIP. Il faut le présenter à chaque fois que l'on veut repasser le vigile. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Tout le monde s'installe. La musique est forte, le cœur pulse au son des basses. Il y a déjà du monde. L'avantage dans ce genre de boite select, c'est qu'elles sont toujours pleines mais jamais remplies. On peut danser et s'amuser. Les boissons coulent à flot et en un rien de temps je suis déjà bien imbibé, même si je suis censé avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable.

- _Que faites-vous là, Harry ?_ Chuchote une voix dans mon dos.

Un corps se presse fermement contre le mien. Oooh je me retourne et tangue légèrement… _**Mister Sexy is here…**_ J'arrive à distinguer que c'est lui. A vrai dire… il est… hum deux heures trente. Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait plus. Mais il est là, tout contre moi. Ma tête contre son épaule.

- _Je danse, _je réponds aussi sensuellement que possible et en continuant d'onduler contre lui.

Je croise le regard de Cédric qui se fait un brin jaloux. J'avoue… je suis un mauvais garçon. J'avais prévu d'inviter mon ex non pas pour qu'on se remette ensemble mais plutôt pour qu'il me serve d'appât. _**Bad boy…**_

Mais vu comment les choses sont parties, je n'aurai pas besoin de Cédric.

- _Bonne soirée, alors, _ce mécréant chuchote à mon oreille.

Je ne le montre pas, mais je suis ultra frustré ! Il m'énerve… Bon, le challenge ne serait pas là sinon. Ca m'a fait redescendre d'un coup et ce n'est pas drôle. Je vais me resservir un verre de Vodka Kas. Le verre passe tout seul ! Je sens son regard sur moi. Je sens qu'il épie mes faits et gestes.

Le temps passe et malgré le fait que je passe une bonne soirée, je reste sur ma faim. Les potes et moi avons continué à nous enivrer comme des trous, c'est le cas de le dire. Je sais que je ne suis plus très cohérent mais je le vois me regarder et surtout je sens sa jalousie impassible lorsque je chauffe Ced qui lui, est fort bien content.

- _Ne nous donne pas en spectacle, Ced,_ je chuchote sensuellement à son oreille.

Il fait évidemment mine de ne pas comprendre. Mais je me fais un plaisir de repasser ses mains qui descendaient dans mon pantalon, au dessus.

- _T'es sûr ?_

Il miaule d'envie. Je sais pourquoi c'est mon ex. _**He's just so hot !**_ Je sens un regard perçant dans mon dos. Si ses yeux pouvaient brûler, je serais en train de me consumer à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai tellement chaud, l'alcool me fait faire des bêtises. Je m'éloigne de Cédric qui me lance un regard de chien battu. _**So cute…**_ pris d'une impulsion je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il s'empresse d'approfondir. Je sais que je triche et que je ne respecte pas mon « retrait ». En même temps, il aurait été bien naïf d'y croire réellement. Ceci dit, ce n'est plus moi qui ferai de pas vers lui. S'il me veut, qu'il me prenne ! Comme Cédric…

[…]

La soirée passe et Cédric a dû partir me laissant « sans surveillance », de même que Lucius qui apparemment ne se plaisait plus à la soirée. On est tous morts ! Autant dire les choses clairement. Je danse, je ne sais faire que ça, j'ignore l'heure qu'il est, mais je danse, et je chauffe au contact de tous ces corps contre moi… des corps sans visage. Des lèvres sans visage… Des mains sans visages… Je frissonne d'être ainsi désiré… c'est moi qu'ils veulent tous…

Je sais qu'ils me font boire de plus en plus. Je sais qu'ils sont tout un groupe. Enchanté par leur attention, je finis par me laisser entrainer dehors. Je les entends chahuter entre eux et choisir qui monte avec qui et où on va finir la soirée… même si je l'avoue j'imprime rien. _**I'm just so dead right now…**_

Je suis sur le point de monter, avec une érection vêtue qui se frotte sans vergogne contre mon cul.

- _T'es vraiment une chaudasse…_ j'entends chuchoter à mon oreille.

Une main vient taquiner mon entrejambe et je me cambre, enfonçant la verge encore plus comme si elle cherchait à trouer nos deux pantalons pour se fondre en moi. Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont me prendre dans ce parking. Je sens le bouton de mon pantalon être défait et ce dernier glisser le long de mes jambes…

[…]

- _Debout, Potter !_ Cingle une voix fortement connue.

_**Damn ! Who's the fucking person who dares address me this way ! **_La technique qui marche tout le temps… la couverture au-dessus de la tête ainsi que l'oreiller, mais ils me sont juste arrachés.

- _Debout !_ _Il faut qu'on parle !_

Lucius ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et tombent en effet dans une rivière de mercure en fusion. Il a l'air si furieux. Et où suis-je ? Apparemment dans sa chambre d'hôtel à en juger par ce que j'ai déjà vu la dernière fois. Sauf que je pensais qu'hier était sa dernière journée et que la soirée était pour fêter la fin de son travail ici à Londres… et que du fait, il repartait directement en jet privé.

Qu'est-ce que je me suis enfilé hier soir ! J'ai un mal de tronche immense, ça faisait bien longtemps. Il me fait signe et me montre la table de chevet. Dessus se trouve un verre rempli d'eau, mes médicaments et un cachet d'aspirine. Reconnaissant, j'avale le tout sans poser de questions. Je crois que je suis quand même encore un peu bourré… Son visage est impassible mais ses yeux sont furieux… mais à la fois… voilés…

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_ Je demande groggy et en me redressant un peu sur le lit.

Il avance vers moi et j'ai un très très mauvais pressentiment. Sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir, une douleur immense se fait sentir sur ma joue droite et ma tête suit le mouvement imprimé par le revers de la gifle qu'il m'a infligée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je suis sous le choc. Puis une furie monte en moi… une furie incontrôlable.

Je lui saute dessus rageusement et le frappe de mes poings, de mes pieds, je l'insulte de tous les noms… même s'il semble plutôt très bien parer mes coups, comme s'il s'attendait à chaque chose que je ferai. Comment ose-t-il me traiter de la sorte ! COMMENT OSE-T-IL PORTER LA MAIN SUR MOI !

Il finit par m'immobiliser par son poids au-dessus de moi et par sa main enclavée autour de ma gorge. Nos yeux sont verrouillés, nos deux regards se renvoient sans nul doute la fureur.

- _Imaginez-vous si c'était votre mère qui vous avez ramassé hier plutôt que moi ? Imaginez-vous ce qu'elle aurait pensé de son fils en le voyant entouré d'une bande de huit jeunes blanc-bec prêts à le sauter comme une vulgaire pute en se le faisant tourner ?_

QUOI ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Il fronce les sourcils, il a dû voir mon air confus.

- _De quoi vous souvenez-vous de la soirée d'hier ?_ Me demande-t-il finalement après avoir apparemment pesé le pour et le contre.

J'ai beaucoup bu… beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup bu… Mon dernier souvenir remonte à Cédric… Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! C'est lui qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, _**shit !**_

- _Je vous ai trouvé dans le parking prêt pour la tournante de votre vie !_ Il ricane.

Oh merde… si je le pouvais, je vomirais… mais je crois que je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac…

- _… mais je vous ai généreusement évité cette humiliation,_ il finit toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

Je vois rouge. Je le hais, je le déteste !

- _MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR, LUCIUS MALFOY ! RETOURNEZ A VOS AFFAIRES ! QUI VOUS A DEMANDE D'INTERVENIR, PERSONNE, DEGAGEZ, VOUS POLLUEZ MON AIR ! JE VOUS HAIS ET VOUS RENCONTRER A ETE LA PIRE ERREUR DE MA…_

Je suffoque… au… secours… Ses yeux sont plissés et des larmes se forment dans les miens tellement sa prise me fait mal.

- _St… op…_

_- Ainsi c'est ce que vous voulez,_ il chuchote d'une voix doucereuse qui ne masque rien de sa fureur froide. _Si vous voulez être traité comme une pute, je me ferai un plaisir de vous obliger de ma présence !_

Ses lèvres tombent férocement sur les miennes. Il n'y a aucune douceur, aucun sentiment dedans. Juste une détermination et une domination froide… Le pire est que cela m'attire comme les abeilles et le miel. Cette part de ténèbres en lui…

Moi qui voulais qu'il me baise… je vais être servi. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée entre ses mains. Je n'essaye même pas de me débattre… quelle utilité ? Je lui appartiens tout entier déjà… il m'a clamé sien.

- _J'avais raison depuis le début, Potter…_ il chuchote cruellement. _Vous êtes une chienne en chaleur, regardez-vous trembler entre mes mains, regardez-vous vous soumettre à moi avec tant de facilité !_

Il ne prend pas la peine de se dévêtir, il sort sa queue de sa braguette et retire complètement les couvertures sous moi. Je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir été nu sous la couette. Je sais ce qui arrive. Et je le veux… même si je ne l'aurais pas imaginé ainsi. Je sais que ça va être rapide et brutal, je tente de me détendre au maximum… mais ne peux empêcher un cri étranglé lorsqu'il pénètre en moi avec force.

Mes yeux se concentrent sur l'uniformité du plafond. Il respire fortement contre mon oreille, je ressens son souffle sur mon cou. Au moins, il a la décence d'attendre… il est en moi… je ne me m'empêcher de me réjouir de cet état de fait… J'ai gagné. Je contracte mes muscles anaux et commence à onduler sous lui. Ni une, ni deux, il me bloque de nouveau et me pilonne avec profondeur et technique, l'orgasme monte en moi comme la lave en fusion.

- _J'en ai pas fini avec vous,_ il chuchote encore à mon oreille tandis que j'explose.

_**I'm a rag doll in the master's hands…**_ Même si j'ai joui de toutes les forces de mon être, lui non. Et il utilise mon corps jusqu'à son plaisir. Une poupée… voilà ce que je suis. _**And I take it !**_ J'endure… je prends tout ce qu'il a à me donner… et je jouis une fois encore sous ses mains expertes.

Il finit par se vider en moi sans me demander mon avis. Je suis son réceptacle à foutre personnel. Il se retire sans douceur et se nettoie sommairement avant de ranger son arme. Je reste dans le lit, _**on display…**_ J'ai toujours les jambes écartées et sa semence commence à couler hors de moi. Il baisse le regard sur moi et ricane.

- _Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, non ?_

Mes yeux se fixent sur lui et le regardent avec envie. Il réarrange ses affaires et sort quelque chose de sa besace professionnelle. Je le vois se pencher sur le bureau avec son stylo et il part sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque je me sens la force de bouger, je vois ce qu'il a laissé et une humiliation immense s'empare de moi… _**« Si vous voulez être traité comme une pute, je me ferai un plaisir de vous obliger de ma présence ! »**_ voilà ce qu'il a dit…

Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas…

Sur la table sur trouve un chèque de 10 000 euros signé et à mon nom… J'ai été payé pour du sexe… je suis une pute… et le pire de tout cela… c'est que j'ai adoré chaque moment passé dans ses bras…

* * *

Voili le petit dernier.  
Ce sera une série d'OS que l'on peut lire indépendamment des autres, mais qui peuvent aussi se suivre ;)

Série "En mode..." 01/04  
En mode... "Starfucker"  
En mode... "Tableau de chasse"  
En mode... "Jet Lag"

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que vous avez aimé "L'Affection d'un Malfoy" et une petite review pour la route ? :p

Gros bisouxxx  
Love  
Arianeth

Page FACEBOOK Associé à mon compte auteur ou tout est dit sur l'avancée des fics, les fics à venir etc etc...

https : / www . facebook . com/ groups / 218744081567100/


End file.
